1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hypothermia prevention and management apparatus, and more particularly, to a hypothermia treatment sack for use in the field having a weatherproof exterior and a heat reflective interior that includes self-activating heating pads for heating the interior space of the sack to warm a patient placed therein.
2) Description of Related Art
The single major cause of death in potentially salvageable combat casualties is hemorrhage, and the greatest opportunity for reducing mortality and morbidity of battlefield casualties involves aggressive hemorrhage control modalities. In the management of combat casualties who are hemorrhaging, hypothermia prevention and management is of critical importance. Hypothermia can lead to cardiac arrhythmias, decreased cardiac output, increased systemic vascular resistance, and most importantly, induced coagulopathy by inhibition of the clotting cascade. If hypothermia is not prevented in this casualty demographic the potential exists that the injured person will not be able to form a clot due to the disruption of the clotting cascade and may potentially bleed to death from an otherwise survivable wounding.
The prior art discloses various means for treating and protecting against hypothermia including emergency blankets, insulated apparel, and heating devices, such as air activated heating pads. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0044602 discloses self-heating apparel having air activated heating elements sealed between layers of fabric and disposed throughout the apparel for providing a heating effect for the wearer. Another example is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,604, which discloses a patient rescue bag having top and bottom layers of insulated weatherproof material joined by releasable fasteners for adjusting the size of the bag to adapt to the size of the patient, while also keeping the patent warm and protected from the weather. Yet another example is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,296, which discloses a hypothermia protection suit having an integrated hood to be worn by a person in an emergency situation to provide extra warmth an protection from the weather.
When dealing with the rigors of combat and the treatment and prevention of hypothermia in wounded patients, the prior art devices do not provide a sufficient solution to the unique problems encountered by medics on the battlefield. For example, the current practice by medics on the battlefield treating a patient with hypothermia is to first wrap the patient is a blanket containing air activated heating elements. These blankets are not heat reflective or weatherproof and are susceptible to rips and tears, and thus have been difficult to use in the field due to their fragility. Next, the medic will wrap the patient in a weatherproof heat reflective blanket, typically one made of lightweight aluminized polyester commonly referred to as a space blanket, around the first heating blanket to reflect the patient's body heat and heat from the blanket back against the patient. Finally, the medical will apply a heat reflective cap to the patient's head. The individual application of each of these items takes an unnecessarily long time. Worse, however, is the fact that by wrapping the patient in the heat reflective blanket, the air activated heating blanket does not get a sufficient supply of oxygen to sustain an acceptable level of heating capacity for extended time periods. Additionally, once the patient is wrapped in the blankets, the medic cannot easily check on the patient's wounds without unwrapping the patient, which exposes the patient and reduces the heat buildup around the patent intended to manage or prevent hypothermia.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a single use lightweight durable hypothermia treatment device having a heat reflective body sack that will totally encapsulate the patient minus the face.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hypothermia treatment sack containing self-activating heating pads directly exposed to air on the exterior of the sack that will warm once the sack is exposed to air, and which are also exposed on the interior side of the sack to provide direct heat over a wounded patient's body for an extended time period.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hypothermia treatment sack that allows for quick access of the extremities and core of the patient from any location around the perimeter sides of the sack while minimizing patient exposure and protecting the patient from the weather.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hypothermia treatment sack that is packaged in a vacuumed sealed rugged container for surviving the rigors of battlefield deployment.